Our Song Week From Tumblr
by GrayFawn
Summary: Pretty much this is just a challenge that we've been hosting lately in PruAme tag and this is what I've done for it so far. This is a zombie au so if you don't really like blood and gore then yeah
1. How They Met

Alfred glanced warily down the hallway, feeling the fear prickling into his sides as he continued to look for the right supplies. They had left him with nothing to fend himself, nor anything to drink or eat. It was just himself out here and this was the last possible place he could find for supplies. Normally it wouldn't matter what he found and he would normally have a weapon to take care of the monsters that were lurking in every corner. However, due to certain events and a certain blondes behavior, his group had purposely left him behind. It wasn't like he had anyone there in the first place..

They had at first called it a virus, which had ended up spreading and killing off most of the world by now. If you encountered any of the monsters they would come after you if you made the slightest sound and once they noticed you, they would eat you alive. If they so much as bit you or drooled on you then you were infected and you were left with killing yourself or feeding yourself to the monsters.

Alfred shivered faintly, making sure the door was still well braced shut with all of those crates he stacked up. Finally, he managed to pry open the doors to the storage room and carefully made his way inside. It seemed the whole room had already been ransacked, the only thing left being a baseball bat with nails hammered in the top. Well the journey wasn't exactly all that worthless..

Alfred moved his way over to the crates, quietly moving the boxes and opening up the door. He looked both ways, so far not spotting anything. Carefully he moved out into the hallway, holding up the bat defensively. He pressed himself against the wall at the end of the hallway, hearing a shuffling noise coming from the next room. He waited anxiously at his post, feeling that familiar stabbing in his side from all the fear he was feeling. What if there was more than one of those monsters in that hallway. He could probably handle one, but two was a little out of the question with how little supplies he had.

Alfred readied his bat, glancing a little over the wall and looking. That's when he spotted a man with silver hair who was quickly coming this way. He seemed to be well armed and was glancing anxiously around as he picked up a small vial from the floor. Medicine. He wasn't really sure if he could go to the man though when stories from his old home would tell him of desperate situations where people killed people in this state of emergency and well if one place would kick him out wouldn't another give him up too? That's what usually happened when you became a liability, right?

Alfred glanced down the empty corridor he just came from and he looked back to see the man slowly approaching his hideaway. Looks like he had to come to a decision on what to do now… Alfred nibbled on his bottom lip, before deciding to say something since nothing seemed to even be around in the first place. "You aren't going to shoot me if I come out, right?" Alfred heard the man jump somewhat from the crunching glass shards he had heard.

That's when a soft voice answered back, "Of course not. Well if you're bitten it's another story, but.. normally I wouldn't do that to a healthy human."

Alfred slowly stepped out from his hiding place and noting the man's full appearance, "No I'm healthy.. Just trying to get along out here.." He settled the bat down by his side non threateningly just in case.

The man smirked somewhat, "And just how long have been 'just trying to get along out here' have you been? You hardly look like a threat at all to be fighting those things out here all alone. Unless you have other people hiding back there." He gestured to the room Alfred had just came out of.

Alfred shook his head quickly, "No just me.. I mean I was with people yesterday, but not today.. I should let you get back to doing whatever it is your doing.. Oh and if you're looking for anything else in the way I just came from you won't find anything. All I found was this bat to be honest, but uhm.. you're welcome to check."

The man smiled a little more, that he had to admit that the smile did look a little adorable on him. "Did you get lost from your people or something? I could lead you back to them if you're really that lost."

Alfred shook his head even more, "No I'm not lost… My group just abandoned me is all.. Guess I was too reckless. Don't bother anyways."

He gave Alfred a very confused look, "Wait.. You don't look like you have anything, but that bat.. Did they just leave you out here to die? That's very cruel actually.."

Alfred frowned slightly, finding the man to be asking too many questions about him was a little suspicious to him. "Well why would you care and so what if they did? It's not like I was going to stick around with them for long and anyways It's my problem to deal with."

He raised his arms up defensively, "I just figured you would like a place to stay is all.. You look like a nice kid.. and well it matters because if there's people out there that would do that to you then maybe we should get back at them. Karma can be a real bitch you know?"

Alfred blinked a little owlishly, "I'm twenty one actually and you don't look that much older than I do.. and how in the world am I supposed to know I can trust you in the first place to stay with you?"

The man chuckled faintly, moving forward to ruffle the blonde's hair. "Well you have every right to be a little suspicious.. yeah.. I'm actually twenty five, but you do look a little younger than that.. huh.. Well I guess it's better than being out here by yourself, plus I have food and water.. so better than nothing at least."

Alfred huffed quietly, backing up somewhat and thinking about it briefly. "I suppose you're kind of right about that.. What's your name anyways?"

The man looked thoughtful a moment, "Well normally I don't give out my name so I don't get attached that easily to people, but.. I kind of have a feeling you're going to be sticking around for awhile so that isn't really fair. My name's Gilbert Beilschmidt. Pretty much right now all you need to know is that I live alone right now, but I used to have my younger brother live with me until he went missing… and I kind of have nightmares about that day sometimes so that's probably going to be the only thing that will bother you when we live together~"

Alfred flushed a little darkly, "Well you already know my story with my group and all, but I did have my twin brother around until he left me too one day.. Uhm my name is Alfred F. Jones.. Guess it's nice to meet somebody who wouldn't kill me out here.."

Gilbert chuckled faintly, moving to grab hold of Alfred's arm. "I have a feeling this is going to be a very fun relationship, Alfred! I'm sure maybe one day we'll come across our brothers, but who knows for right now! Pretty much right now we'll be finding what we need here in town and then I'll take you to where I've been holed up these past couple years."

Alfred blinked a little owlishly, "Wait. You haven't moved at all since the virus broke out? I've moved all over the United States by now.."

Gilbert shrugged a little, "Guess I figured that my brother would know where to find me if I stayed in the same place."

Alfred waved his arms up defensively, "Well that makes sense, but like doesn't it get hard to find supplies or do you just make day long trips to places?"

Gilbert shook his head as he lead him down the hallway quietly, "Well sometimes I'll venture out farther for supplies, but usually people come by through here with their families and they leave things behind."

Alfred moved to peer out into one of the rooms, "Looks like this room is safe from them. Do you want me to look for things while you keep watch?"

Gilbert nodded quickly, standing by the door as Alfred began searching through the desk drawers. "Is there anything specific you've been looking for in this hospital anyways?"

Gilbert shook his head slowly, "Not really, but any medicine is nice just in general to have just in case there's people I come across that really need it. I like to help people when I can when they come through here actually.."

Alfred moved over to the boxes, finding a couple bottles of aspirin. He looked through the five that were there, finding that only two had actual pills inside and the dates didn't look too suspicious. "Found some aspirin."

Gilbert nodded as Alfred continued to search to no avail. "Looks like there isn't anything else left in here. There was some ace bandages, but they were all used up."

Gilbert lead the blonde into the hallway and towards the front door, gazing around for any of those monsters hanging around. "Looks all clear, but stay close to me." Alfred nodded quickly, following Gilbert out and looking both ways as he was lead. He grabbed hold of his arm as he spotted one of the monsters coming out from a building and wandering on the street.

Gilbert gave him a look at first, until a couple more came out from hiding almost following the other. They ended up ducking into another building, giving them a clue where most of the monsters were. "You ever think things could go to hell so quickly like it has?" Gilbert shook his head slowly, continuing to lead the way into safety.


	2. First Date

Gilbert really didn't mind nights like these, especially when said blonde involved was pressed into him flesh by flesh. Alfred had long ago finished crying from the nightmare he had had and it seemed that he had fallen asleep in half that time he had finished crying. It seemed that both of them tended to switch places with each other on night like this, either that or Alfred would crawl into his bed wordlessly thinking that he wouldn't notice and laid there for a couple hours before leaving.

One night Alfred would be clinging onto his shoulder crying and then the next he himself would be crying into Alfred's lap while the blonde stroked his hair quietly. It seemed like the two both really understood what exactly to do on these nights and really, truly Gilbert didn't mind how clingy Alfred could get because it seemed like it had been just such a long time that he had had companionship like this. Usually when he took people into his home they would end up leaving by the end of the week because of the nightmares along. Usually they wouldn't even leave a note, but Gilbert knew they had left.

Alfred really didn't seem to be like the others because he didn't mind all the weird movies Gilbert enjoyed and would occasionally would even watch with him. Other times Alfred would be reading one of Gilbert's books as he watched with him. He especially did seem different when he would laugh at all his jokes and not only that, but Alfred's been staying with him now for three weeks. Which was the longest anyone has stayed before Ludwig left.

Alfred would go out with him to find supplies and would even cook dinner for him, which if that wasn't adorable enough in itself, he would also sometimes do all of the house chores just basically as a way to make up for staying with him. However Gilbert didn't really think Alfred should ever make up for that sort of thing when he would have taken him in anyways even if he didn't do those things. Mostly because there was just something about his face that really made him want to take care of him.

Eventually, Gilbert managed to fall asleep counting out the freckles on Alfred's face and neck. Which were usually all the more prevalent whenever he managed to get the blonde flustered. Which was as often as he could. Sometimes it would be from a story Gilbert was telling him or even he would catch him at the right moment staring like whenever he got out of the shower. Whenever Alfred was staring it was almost as if he was storing it away into his filing cabinet in his mind and then look away as if nothing ever happened at all. Adorable and endearing really. Well it seemed like everything was that when it came down to just what kind of person Alfred was in general.

When Gilbert woke up it seemed that Alfred had already gotten up before him to gear up for the day. He could distantly hear the shower going on in the other room. Which reminded him that Alfred had had a hard night so it would do the blonde good if he could just come up with something to tease him with.

Slowly, Gilbert moved over to the bathroom door and knocked on the surface. "Hey beautiful~ Got room for two in there~?" He could distinctly hear the blonde splutter somewhat, seemingly dropping something. He couldn't help laughing at how flustered he managed to get the blonde, before making his way into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Alfred huffed quietly, coming out of the bathroom seconds later with a towel on his head. "Gilbert what the hell you made me drop your dumb shampoo."

Gilbert chuckled faintly and moved to ruffle his hair through the towel, "There's no need to insult the shampoo because of me, darling~"

The action was indeed immediate enough for Alfred to flush darkly and playfully hit him, "Yeah sure.. What are we even doing today anyways? Same as yesterday?"

Gilbert shook his head, "No hopefully not as dangerous as yesterday. We just need to make a quick run to get you know the daily things. Just depends really on if any of those 'monsters' are around." He really couldn't help teasing the blonde for calling zombies monsters, even though it was really adorable for him.

Alfred huffed quietly, giving Gilbert another shove and laughing somewhat as he almost tripped on his way towards the stove. After that the two had breakfast and slipped outside of Gilbert's home while the streets were clear. Alfred lead the way at first, until he stopped suddenly, backing up against the wall with wide eyes.

Gilbert moved to gently pat the blonde's arm and quietly whispered in his ear, "What's wrong are there zombies nearby?"

Alfred nodded his head quickly and Gilbert ducked his head over the side of the wall to watch as a group of people were surrounded by dozens of zombies. One of the women in the group tripped and Gilbert turned his eyes away as she was ripped apart by them. That's when he noticed it. "Lu-" Alfred moved to cover up Gilbert's mouth, staring at him like he was a little crazy from almost yelling like that.

Gilbert turned towards Alfred and almost hissed in a small whisper, "We need to get them out of there, Alfred!"

Alfred nibbled on his bottom lip a little anxiously and whispered in return, "How do you propose we do that? So far from what you've told me you've never done anything like this. We could get killed!"

Gilbert looked over to an empty alleyway, finally drawing up a plan in his head. "I know, but my brother's with them! I can't idly stand by while he's ripped to pieces! Look I have a plan and it's a little crazy. You need to go through that alleyway there and lead them to the apartment while I distract them. Got it?"

Alfred looked up into his eyes, "What if you don't come back? What will I do then? I-I don't want to loose you, Gilbert.." He moved to cling onto his waist and Gilbert could feel Alfred's tears staining his shirt a little.

Gilbert moved to get the blonde to look up at him, "I'm just going to get their attention and then I'll lead them long enough to where you guys can get somewhere safe. Then I'll loose them. I'll meet you back at the house soon enough. You remember where the key is right? I have an extra set, so lock the door behind you just in case, okay?"

Alfred nodded quickly, bright blue eyes giving off a clouded look as those tears continued to fall off from his chin. "Y-yeah.. okay.."

Gilbert moved to wipe the tears that were falling, leaning in quickly to peck Alfred's lips and then pulling back. "Alright we'll get them out of there and I'll be back before you know it, blondie! Because as soon as I get back I'm going to arrange the perfect date night for us, I promise! Look forward to it honey~"

Alfred made his way through the alleyway to as close as he could get to the group, before nodding at Gilbert at the other end and that's when the zombies backed off from the group. Alfred could only catch one glance at Gilbert where he was missing from, before quickly approaching the group. "Hey! Over here!"

Alfred frowned slightly, seeing the woman from earlier torn to bits with her guts splattered on the pavement.. Looks like there's only five left.. Which immediately one of the men that was actually the tallest with blonde hair and soft blue eyes turned an axe towards him a little threateningly at first as if he expected one of those monsters to pop up. "I know somewhere safe and we should get going there as soon as possible. My.. friend lead the monsters away and he's going to buy us enough time to get away."

The blonde haired man nodded quickly, "Thank you for saving our little group here. One of our youngest kids decided that it was a good idea in the heat of just three zombies to fire off a firecracker."

Alfred smiled faintly, before leading them into the alleyway and pulling up into his mind the quickest way to Gilbert's home. "It's fine. My friend said he'd lead them away and come back when he's lead them away. We should hurry though."

Alfred nibbled on his bottom lip a little anxiously as he waited at one of the windows to the upper deck. He hadn't seen Gilbert at all for almost an hour now and he could almost feel a small panic attack working into his nerves as he continued to wait. He didn't really understand why Gilbert had chose to kiss him then of all places and times he could have chose, but he knew about now he wouldn't refuse that date Gilbert was haching up in that head of his.

Alfred heard the steps creek slightly and he quickly turned his head to see the blonde haired man from earlier. "I'm truly sorry our group dragged you and your friend into this.. He must be either crazy or some man if he did that and got you this worked up."

Alfred looked away, "Well he can be a little.. out there, but usually he doesn't come up with plans like that.. However of course he had to drag himself into some mess like usual." He smiled a little faintly, turning towards the window again.

"You must be worried sick about him. He isn't just your friend is he?" Alfred blinked a little owlishly and flushed darkly as he turned back towards the man.

Alfred tilted his head slightly, "How did you figure that out other than me worrying half to death up here?"

The man looked away and over to the window, "Well I kind of figured since ever since you saved us you kept bringing him up somehow unknowingly on the way here. I never did tell you my name though, so pardon me. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Alfred quickly turned towards him, "No way.. I know he said that his brother was there, but I didn't know it was you!" Ludwig looked at him a little confused at first, until he plugged all the pieces together. Before either could say anything, that was when the door opened. Both of them turned their attention to the door, seeing Gilbert shut it and lock it back behind him.

Alfred was the first to hurry down the steps, almost flinging himself into Gilbert's open arms. "I was worried sick about you! Where were you? You know how badly my anxiety gets when those monsters are around!"

Gilbert smiled faintly, wrapping his arms around the blonde and then noticing the figure hidden in the shadows at the top of the stairs. He paused briefly, before leaning to give Alfred's cheek a small kiss. "I know, I know. The zombies were giving me a little trouble.. I'll spend some extra time with you tonight to make it up, how's that sound?"

Alfred nodded slowly, before turning towards the steps and calling out a little quietly. "You shouldn't just hang around up the stairs like that.. Why don't you come down?"

Ludwig moved down the stairs towards the couple, before Gilbert noticed who it was and hurried up the steps to almost tackle the other. "Ludwig!" It wasn't long after the two finished catching up, before Gilbert turned his attention back to Alfred who was barely paying attention at that point.

Alfred glanced up at Gilbert briefly, before he turned back to Ludwig. "It's been great seeing you again, Luddy~ However I have one upset boyfriend to take care of!" Alfred let out a small squeak of surprise, flushing darkly as Ludwig just nodded understandingly and just letting Gilbert take the frozen flustered blonde away. Gilbert pulled the two into his room, closing the door and moving to press the blonde against the door as he closed the distance between the two.

Alfred almost melted into the kiss at first, before Gilbert pulled away again to nuzzle the blonde's nose. "I meant both of those kisses by the way.. I really am sorry that I worried you so much.. Man usually you're supposed to take them on a date before you kiss them, so that must have been one shitty date.."


	3. First Fight

Alfred stiffened somewhat as Gilbert almost slammed the bedroom door behind him, catching a brief glimpse of him disappearing down the steps as the door swung a little open. That was when finally everything came weighing down on him. His throat hurt from almost yelling in frustration, his chest ached from just watching his love stomp out of the room alone, and he could feel wet tears start to drip from his eyes again.

Alfred had told Gilbert he shouldn't have looked at him so possessively around his new friend, Kiku, from Ludwig's group and intimidated Kiku thoroughly to where they couldn't speak in the same room without him cowering. Gilbert had said that he didn't see how Kiku was looking at him in the first place.

Alfred almost yelled at him at that point that it didn't matter because as far as he was concerned with the man was that they were just friends and he shouldn't worry so much about what he did. Which was at that point Gilbert had said that he was supposed to worry because he knew that Alfred wasn't a people person and a lot of things frightened him in the first place as well.

Which was when Alfred told him that he didn't own him which meant he shouldn't dictate what he could and couldn't do because of his fears and Gilbert had stormed out of the room because he couldn't explain what he was feeling properly which was what he was told numerous times before. Alfred wasn't really sure how long he laid there before he fell asleep, but when he woke up again it was to the door shutting as Gilbert let himself back in.

Alfred rubbed at his eyes drowsily, before noticing just how early it was. "Gilbert? Did you sleep on the couch or something?"

Gilbert simply ignored him as he changed outfits, before Alfred repeated the question again. "Just went outside to cool down a little. Why does it matter when if I'm not allowed to worry about you then you aren't allowed to either?"

Alfred flinched somewhat, feeling like something had just stabbed him in the chest as he looked down. "W-well you know.. I worry because of my anxiety and stuff.. a-and monsters…"

Gilbert finished dressing, staring over at him briefly. "Well I'm not afraid of them and just because you are doesn't mean that I should avoid them since they're your fears. Especially since we don't 'own each other' when I never said I own you in the first place."

Alfred looked down further, nibbling on his bottom lip. "I-I know, but I didn't mean it in that way.."

Gilbert let out an audible sigh, "Then you should know I didn't mean what I said in that way either about your fears."

Alfred looks up, blinking a little owlishly at first. "You didn't?" As Gilbert nods his head at him, he continues a little further. "It's not like I don't understand where the possessiveness comes from since well you know, but like there isn't any need to terrify people over it. If you can promise me you won't do it that way again I'll drop the whole thing.."

Gilbert smiles faintly and nodding his head quickly as if Alfred might take it back at any moment. "Of course I can promise that. I really didn't mean to come off that strongly on him like that though.."

Alfred waved him off, beckoning him a little closer and just now noticing the state his attire was in from sleeping. He hadn't really even bothered putting on his pajama pants and he must have buttoned the shirt too loosely from where it was now hanging off his shoulder somewhat. It was one of Gilbert's shirt in the first place, which was also why it was a little too big on him..

As Gilbert got close enough for him to reach, Alfred moved to tug him down into the bed with him letting out a small purr. Gilbert ended up laying flat on the bed, before he moved to straddle his hips and closing the distance between their lips. Gilbert relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist while one of his hands sneaked lower into Alfred's boxers, the other moved distractingly to pull off Alfred's shirt while the same one in Alfred's boxers gently squeezed his rear end.

Alfred moaned against Gilbert's lips, gently nipping and sucking on his lower lip. Gilbert groaned a little loudly as Alfred began rocking his hips against his slowly hardening member. Gilbert finally pulled away from the kiss, having gotten off Alfred's shirt and moving to flip their positions. Alfred squeaked with an adorable dark flush as he was flipped and Gilbert moved to mark his collar with several marks.

Once Gilbert was satisfied with how red the marks were, he let Alfred tug off the shirt he hardly bothered to button earlier. Alfred ran his fingers against toned muscles, before moving his hands lower to tug off the pants he didn't button either with his boxers coming off soon after them.

Gilbert looked at him questioningly and asked, "How far do you wanna go this time anyways?"

Alfred looked thoughtful a moment, slipping his arms around Gilbert's neck. "I-I think I'm ready and we both trust each other for a little farther.. than well you know.." Gilbert leaned to kiss the blonde a final time, before slipping over to the door to lock it shut. When he returned to Alfred, he had removed his own boxers as well and giving Gilbert a really nice view.

Gilbert almost pounced on the blonde, restraining himself just enough to go back to where he was and trailing small kisses down his abdomen. Alfred squirmed somewhat, giggling faintly as Gilbert pressed a kiss against his stomach this time. "Gilbert no! You know I'm ticklish there.."

Gilbert purred faintly, just barely giving his stomach another kiss before pressing one to the base of his member and reveling in the adorable gasp of pleasure Alfred let out. He trailed his tongue teasingly there, before letting Alfred take his hand to help prepare himself. Gilbert flushed a little darkly, watching him suck on the digits. Once Alfred was sure the digits were thoroughly coated, he pulled away and flushed darkly from the strand of saliva connecting his lips to his fingers.

Gilbert smiled faintly, before breaking the strand of saliva. He moved his fingers lower and began kissing Alfred a little distractingly as he finally pressed the first digit inside. Alfred shivered a little and Gilbert moved to draw the covers around the two to warm him up a little. He moved one of his hands down to trace lazy circles on his thighs as he continued to press the finger deeper inside.

Alfred let out a loud moan into his hand, blushing darkly as the finger pressed against a certain spot and signalling that Gilbert had found the right place. He continued to idly stretch the blonde, adding fingers when Alfred was comfortable. Finally he pulled his fingers away, continuing to kiss him just to get him to relax a little more. He then pulled away just to spit in his hand and slicking himself up.

Alfred relaxed into him with a pleased sigh as Gilbert moved to press into his tight heat. He only managed to get half way in, before Alfred winced a little and stopped briefly for him to get used to the feeling. Alfred nodded at him that he was comfortable again, before Gilbert pressed himself the rest of the way in.

Gilbert nibbled on his bottom lip as he waited for Alfred to get comfortable again and tried to control himself a little before he just went at it. He leaned over to give Alfred an open kiss this time, easily slipping his tongue inside his mouth and smirking somewhat as Alfred shivered from the cold metal pressing against his tongue. Alfred relaxed into the kiss, moving to wrap those long legs around him and groaning slightly as he pulled away.

Alfred gave him a look signalling that he was ready and Gilbert began to slowly move his hips. Alfred moaned into his mouth, pressing himself a little closer to him and wrapping his arms around him. Once he was sure Alfred was comfortable with the pace he was going at, he moved to angle his hips a little as he thrusted in a little deeper.

Alfred moaned a little loudly into his mouth, signaling that he had hit just the right spot as Alfred's nails dug into his back a little. GIlbert continued to angle his hips in that way, slowly picking up the pace and pulling away from the kiss to give Alfred's neck a couple more love bites.

Alfred moved to cover his mouth with a hand to keep him from moaning too loudly, before moving his hips in time to Gilbert's thrusts and sending pleasure racing down his spine. He could feel the pleasure slowly building up lower as Gilbert pressed in a little harder and moved a hand to help pump Alfred's member in time with him.

Finally, Alfred whimpered somewhat as he came in between the two and shivering a little as pleasure continued to rack his body as Gilbert briefly searched for his own orgasm. Alfred moaned faintly as Gilbert came into his body and relaxing into his loving hold. Gilbert pulled out from Alfred's body, moving to cuddle into Alfred's hair and whispering little German endearments as Alfred drifted off to sleep.


	4. First Holiday

Gilbert wrapped his arms around the happy blonde as he flipped the makeshift calendar he had made for Alfred awhile ago. It was easy for him to keep track of the date, but for Alfred it wasn't so easy since his mind flipped to different thoughts so easily. Alfred blinked owlishly at the calendar's new month at first, before turning in his arms.

Alfred grinned a little excitedly, "It looks like Halloween is coming up soon! Are we going to do anything special for Peter and Wy?"

Gilbert looked thoughtful a moment, "Well I'm sure Ludwig probably wants to.. The only thing I can think of to do is telling scary stories and finding some kind of candy for them, but I don't think there is any here anymore.. Eh i'm sure Ludwig will worry about it himself and meanwhile we can watch scary movies together over here~"

Alfred tilted his head somewhat, "Do you even have any scary movies over here in the first place?"

Gilbert waved him off, before nodding excitedly. "Of course I do! I have a whole movie collection from when I raided one of the nearby video stores awhile ago."

Alfred blinked a little owlishly, "That's got to be a lot of movies though how in the world did you manage to get them all here?"

Gilbert smirked faintly, "What can't I do? Really it just took several trips and a big duffle bag. I think I took like five trips over there before I couldn't find anymore that I wanted and then I just shoved them all in that closet."

Alfred shook his head at his boyfriend, pressing a small kiss to his lips. "Silly. I guess that's the plan then and we'll help Ludwig find stuff he needs for the kids."

Gilbert shrugged a little, before giving his lips a return kiss. "Well good~ Because if you didn't wanna watch scary movies with me then i would have forced you to anyways~ Oh and I have a couple of scary games we could play!"

Alfred giggled faintly, "You seem excited already~"

Gilbert gave him this look, pinching one of the blonde's sides. "Of course I'm excited! I get to spend some awesome time with my little birdy all alone~ It'll be fun especially when my birdy gets a little scarred and ends up cuddling with me all night~" Alfred blushed a little darkly and playfully pushed him, before following to go about their daily routine.

Gilbert bounced excitedly into the spot laying down beside Alfred, settling the popcorn in between the two and having everything set up perfectly for their night in. Alfred snuggled into his side comfortably, before Gilbert moved to start up the movie with the remote.

Alfred giggled faintly as Gilbert nuzzled his nose lovingly, pressing closer to him and kissing his neck. Alfred shivered faintly, giving his lips a return kiss and then turning his attention back to the screen.

Not long after the movie had begun, Alfred was already clinging on to his side frightfully and occasionally snuggling his head deep into his neck as if to hide from the sight of the movie itself. Alfred jumped somewhat as a woman was decapitated on screen with her blood splattering everywhere. Gilbert moved the popcorn, before pressing the blonde a little closer comfortingly.

Alfred blinked owlishly up at him, blushing faintly as Gilbert nuzzled his nose again. "Are you alright?"

Alfred nodded slowly, giving his lips a reassuring kiss. "I'm fine~ I really like scary movies even though they do scare me half to death.."

Gilbert chuckled faintly and slowly kissed Alfred's bottom lip with a small pur. Alfred jumped somewhat from another person's screams from the television, before relaxing somewhat into the kiss. Gilbert slowly pulled away and moved to kiss the tip of Alfred's nose this time, reveling in the adorable blush settled on his cheeks. Alfred wrinkled his nose somewhat from the kiss there, playfully nudging Gilbert's arm.


	5. Wedding Proposal

Gilbert was actually freaking out a little as he carefully pulled himself out of Alfred's arms not to disturb the other. It was a little ridiculous about the thing he was worrying himself a little bit sick over because of course he and Alfred could be together forever, but then something pooling in his gut in the middle of the night had made him consider otherwise.

Gilbert carefully tipped toed out of the room, after slipping on his boxers. Ludwig would more than likely still be awake, so maybe he could help him out with his problem and if not then he'd gladly wake him up just to hear at least one good idea for what he could do. If Ludwig didn't have a solution, he still had Kiku and Feliciano to talk to. Which the former could more than likely provide the solution better if Ludwig couldn't.

Gilbert spotted Ludwig still in his place from earlier, almost pouring over the book that he seemed really captivated in. Gilbert moved to collapse into Ludwig's lap and began to whine at him, "Ludwig!"

Ludwig let out an exasperated sigh, raising an eyebrow at his brother. "What's the matter with you to walk out on Alfred in the middle of the night for?"

Gilbert groaned faintly, letting out another whine. "Well you know how my thoughts go off into weird territory at night and like I was just thinking that me and Alfred aren't really officially well like married or anything and it just felt really weird for me and I don't really understand it myself.." He rambled on a little slightly, before looking up at him.

Ludwig looked at him curiously, "Are you bent up out of shape because you're afraid of losing him?"

Gilbert blinked a little owlishly as he sat up somewhat, looking a little thoughtful a moment. "I think that really is it actually. Wow.. That sure is an eye opener I suppose.."

Ludwig rolled his eyes at him, "We'll find Alfred a nice ring and figure out how to propose soon, okay? For now, just go to bed, you idiot. Alfred's not going to leave you just because you're not married any time soon. You two are sort of in the whole honeymoon phase anyways."

Gilbert blushed a little darkly, scratching his cheek a little awkwardly. "I suppose you're right like you always are…"

Ludwig rolled his eyes at his older brother, hitting him upside the head and sending him on his way back to bed for the night. After that it didn't take long for Gilbert to move Alfred to where he could cuddle him again and fell asleep in no time.

Which finally brought Gilbert to the problem of how to propose to the man now? There was actually several ways he could do it, but none of them seemed.. well like something he would do. Finally, when he had an idea he just had to set out the perfect opportunity.

Alfred laid his head down on Gilbert's lap as he watched one of his movie's a little boredly. He flipped to the next page when he noticed a little note sticking to it, curiously glancing at it, he moved to open up the little note with a hand. He felt Gilbert grab hold of his hand and just as he had finished reading the compiled list of seemingly endless German endearments, he felt a new weight added to his finger.

The last words on the page were simple, "Will you marry me?" Alfred's eyes widened somewhat, before turning to the weight on his hand and finding that Gilbert had slipped a small diamond ring on his finger. He was so caught up with staring at the ring that he hadn't really noticed that he had started crying a little.

Alfred only noticed when Gilbert wiped them away, looking up at him with a small blush on his cheeks. "O-Of course I'll marry you, silly.."

Gilbert chuckled somewhat, maneuvering the blonde to sit up, so he could properly wipe those adorable tears away. Alfred huffed a little quietly as Gilbert began to teasingly kiss his nose. "Sorry for making you cry, sweetie~ How about I make up for it right now?"

Alfred blinked a little owlishly as Gilbert kissed his cheeks, "How do you propose you do that?"

Gilbert purred faintly as he laid the blonde down on the couch. "Well I was thinking that I could give you a little loving and pampering~"

Alfred blushed a little darkly, those freckles darkening somewhat on his cheeks. "O-oh okay.." Gilbert nuzzled the blondes nose, before moving to kiss him a little sweetly. Alfred leaned into the kiss somewhat, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and relaxing into his fiancée. He moaned quietly as Gilbert pressed his hand against his groin, gently rubbing to allure him into full arousal.

Gilbert continued rubbing him, before moving his arms around his waist to squeeze his behind and watching as Alfred moaned a bit loudly. He then moved to cover up his mouth to not let out too many loud moans. Gilbert leaned to nibble on his ear with a purr, "God I want to make love to you right now."

Alfred blushed darkly, coloring his cheeks more and moving to rutt against Gilbert's groin. "Well what's holding you back~?" Gilbert gave him this look after letting out a small groan, before moving to tug off his boxers and nibbling on his neck to thoroughly leave enough red marks there. He pulled away as he managed to get them off, before moving down to press a small kiss to the head of Alfred's member and listening to an adorable little whimper.

Gilbert advanced to take the head into his mouth, briefly suckleling on it, before pulling away to go lower to begin preparing the blonde. Gilbert momentarily sucked on his fingers, before easily entering two fingers from previous activities still having him a little stretched and scissoring the muscles. Alfred nibbled on his bottom lip uncomfortably as the third one entered, trying to get himself to relax.

Once Gilbert was sure he was thoroughly prepared again, he moved to push down his own boxers and lining himself up at his entrance. He leaned to kiss Alfred distractingly nibbling on his bottom lip as he slowly began to push inside. He managed to get himself completely in, pressing kisses from his lips to his cheeks and then to his jaw. Alfred eventually leaned into the kisses, signaling that he was ready for him to move. Gilbert moved Alfred's legs around his waist, before starting up a slow, lazy pace as Alfred clinged onto his shoulders.

Alfred relaxed into his hold, moaning a little meekly at first as Gilbert began mapping out his body with small kisses on areas he could reach. Alfred quickly covered his mouth as he let out a loud moan when Gilbert finally managed to hit his prostate. Alfred's nails began to dig into Gilbert's back as he continued to abuse his prostate and trying to hold back loud moans.

Gilbert leaned to remove his hands, pressing a small kiss on his lips and then leaning his forehead against his so Alfred could look at him better. Gilbert groaned faintly as Alfred moved his hips into his in time with his thrusts, before gripping against his hips to help him move better. It didn't take long after that for both of them to cum together, Gilbert pulling out afterwards and moving to cuddle with the adorable blonde.

Which was when Gilbert finally deemed it safe to finally say it as he nuzzled into his hair, "I love you so much.."

Alfred blinked owlishly at first, his face heating up slightly again. "I love you too, silly~"


End file.
